1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetically actuable valve configured as a fuel injector.
2. Description of Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a known electromagnetically actuable valve in the form of a fuel injector from the related art, which includes a conventional constructive development of a circumferential guide collar at the outer periphery of a movable armature. During its axial movement, the armature with its guide collar slides inside the inner opening of a valve sleeve, along its inner wall, so that the armature is guided within the valve sleeve in this regard, thereby avoiding tilting or canting of the armature.
Additional variants of the guidance of a movable armature of an electromagnetically operated fuel injector are known as well. From published German patent document DE 41 37 994 A1, for example, it can be gathered that an at least partially circumferential guide nose can be impressed into a nozzle support frame, this guide nose likewise providing guidance of the armature at its outer periphery. Furthermore, it is known to impress a plurality of guide noses, distributed across the circumference, in the region of a magnetic restrictor of an elongated valve body, which noses guide the armature during its axial movement (published German patent document DE 195 03 820 A1). From published German patent document DE 100 51 016 A1, a fuel injector is already known, in which guide collar segments are formed at the outer periphery of the armature, which are situated in the region of the greatest radial magnetic flux.